Sibling Rivalry
by ShadowLvr15
Summary: Shadow and Rouge got married and when Rouge had JayJay she ended up dying. Shadow was reuntied with his childhood sweetheart, Blaze, and they got married. JayJay didn't mind, until she had Ryan and Shadow showed him quite a bit of attention. As Ryan grew older he and JayJay hated each other. But, a villain captured Blaze. Can JayJay and Ryan put aside their differences to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sat in his chair holding his newborn Son. Tears blurred his vision as he craddled the little hedgebat. Rouge had died during his birth. They knew her chances were slim if she ever got pregnant. But she did.

"This is all my fault." Shadow whispered. It felt like Maria's death all over again.

The little baby started to cry. Shadow tried to calm him down, but he would not be soothed. His wails grew louder.

Shadow began to cry. It was to much, "I can't do this." He whispered. He put the baby hedgebat on Rouge's chest and left the room.

He sat on the couch staring at the wall listening to his baby's sobs. He didn't know what to do. He sat there for hours, finally he just couldn't. He got up and went to the kitchen. And, opening a drawer, he got a knife and poised it over his wrist.

"Shadow!"

He turned around with tear stained cheeks. It was Sonic.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted snatching it from Shadow.

Shadow broke down, he sank to the floor sobbing. Sonic was confused, "Shadow?" He asked calmly, "What's going on?"

Shadow told him everything.

"I'm so sorry buddy," Sonic said patting his shoulder.

Shadow was crying too hard to say anything. Sonic had never seen Shadow in this state before, he didn't know what to do. He went to get the little boy, he was still wailing.

Sonic picked him up, "There, there. Uncle Sonic's here."

He calmed a little, his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry." Sonic said. He went back to Shadow, "Do you have anything for this little guy to eat?"

Shadow nodded and got a bottle. "Here"

Sonic held the baby out to Shadow. Shadow took him and sat to feed him. The baby sucked on the bottle, filling his belly. Sonic sat beside them.

Shadow was hiccupping, trying to hold back his sobs, "I can't do this Sonic." He whispered, "Not without Rouge."

Sonic sighed, "Shadow, think about your Son, he needs you."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. Are you really gonna walk out on him? He's only a few hours old."

Shadow sighed, he knew Sonic was right, "I'm not."

"Besides, you'll always have part of Rouge with you. See look, he has her eyes."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks Sonic." "So what's his name?"

"JayJay."

Sonic smiled, "I'm sure he'll make you proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Lost and Forgotten Memories: Yep! I'm the same ShadowLvr15 from DeviantART. The story's already finished there so if you want you can go there and read it:D **

Time passed quickly, Shadow and JayJay love each other very much.  
"Daddy!" JayJay ran in the house, "Its the ice cream truck! Can I have some?"  
Shadow smiled, "Sure."  
He took JayJay's hand and they went outside.

They went out to the ice cream truck.  
JayJay hopped up and down, trying to see over the counter.  
Shadow smiled and picked him up, "What kind of ice cream do you want JayJay?"  
"Strawberry!"  
Shadow smiled and payed for it. He gave it to JayJay, who ate it happily.  
"JayJay?" Shadow asked after the truck pulled away.  
"Yeah Daddy?" He said smiling with ice cream all over his face.  
Shadow smiled, "We're going to move JayJay."  
"Why?! I don't to!"  
"JayJay, calm down."  
"NO! I don't want to!" JayJay sobbed.  
"Hey." Shadow put his hand under JayJay's chin, "Look at me."  
JayJay looked up, his little eyes watery, "I don't wanna move Daddy."  
"I know. We have to though."  
"Why?"  
"Because of my job."  
"Then quit."  
"It's not that simple."  
JayJay sniffled.  
"Tell you what, when we get to our new house we'll go do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Whatever you want to do."  
JayJay wiped his face, "Can we go to twinkle park?"  
Shadow smiled, "Of course."  
"Yay!"

"Ready to go JayJay?" Shadow asked closing the trunk.  
JayJay nodded.  
"Alright, get in your seat."  
He climbed in and Shadow buckled him in. Then he got in the front seat and they drove away.

After a while they arrived at the new house.  
"We're here JayJay."  
"Yay!"  
Shadow unstrapped him and they went inside.

After they got things set up, Shadow sat on the couch and closed his eyes.  
"Daddy?" JayJat asked poking his arm.  
Shadow was asleep.  
There was a knock on the door, JayJay went to open it.  
A green croc, purple chameleon, and a bee stood on the porch.  
"Hey little fella!" The croc said smilng.  
JayJay just looked at him.  
"Are you parents here?"  
JayJay nodded.  
"Can we speak with one of them?"  
JayJay shook his head, "Daddy's sleeping."  
"Oh."  
"We'll come back later." The chameleon said, "Come on Vector, Charmy."  
"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" JayJay asked.  
"What do you mean?" Vector asked.  
"What are you doing on our porch?"  
"We're in the middle of an investigation!" Charmy exclaimed.  
"Really?! Are you detectives?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's so cool! I've never met a real detective before, I bet you get to do all kinds of cool stuff!"  
Vector smiled, "It's always nice to meet someone who takes an interest in detective work."  
JayJay nodded, "So what are you investigating?!" He asked excitedly.  
"It's top secret stuff kid," Vector said.  
"Aww!"  
Footsteps quickly came to the door, "JayJay, who are you talking to?" Shadow asked anxiously.  
"Detectives!"  
Vector smiled, "Nice to see you back in Station Square Shadow. This your kid?"  
Shadow nodded.  
"He's a sweet kid."  
"Thanks." Shadow said ruffling JayJay's quills.  
"Can we go to twinkle park now?" JayJay asked hopefully.  
"Of course. See you later Chaotix."  
"Bye."  
They left.

"I'm so excited!" JayJay exclaimed walking along beside Shadow.  
Shadow didn't answer, he was thinking about the time Rouge had drug him here.  
He was skeptical at first, but he ended up enjoying himself. He missed her so much.  
As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having a woman around the house.

The last time he'd been at twinkle park was, I guess you could say was him and Rouge's first date.  
He could remember every detail perfectly.

Rouge had only got him to go because the park was having a special date night, and you could get a discount.  
"Ok Shadow," Rouge had said, fixing her lipstick, "We are supposed to be dating. Ok?"  
He sighed, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."  
"Because we're best friends" She said dropping her lipstick in her purse, "Besides, it'll be fun."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Now," Rouge said slinging her purse over her shoulder and sliding her arm through the gap between his elbow and chest, "I, am your gorgeous girlfriend, and you, are my ridiculously handsome bouyfriend." She giggled poking him on the nose.  
He blushed and batted her hand away.  
She smiled, "Come on honey." And drug him into the park.

"Daddy!"  
Shadow snapped back to attention, "Yes JayJay?"  
"Let's go!"  
He smiled, "Coming."

JayJay was enjoying himself tremendously, "Let's go on that one!" He shouted, pointing at a flying saucer shaped ride that spun very fast.  
"I dunno JayJay." Shadow said hesitantly.  
"Come on!" He drug Shadow on the ride with him.

After the ride, Shadow stumbled down the stairs.  
He felt sick, he grabbed the trash can and threw up in it.  
"Are you ok Daddy?"  
He nodded, "No more rides like that JayJay." He muttered standing up and wiping his mouth.  
"Shadow?" A feminine voice asked.  
He turned, "Blaze?"  
"That's me."  
Silver was with her.  
"It's nice to see you again." She said with a smile.  
He smiled back, "So you and Silver are..."  
"Just friends." Silver interuppted. "I've heard a lot about you." He said shaking Shadow's hand.  
He smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
JayJay looked up at Blaze and Silver.  
"Who's this?" Blaze asked smiling.  
"Oh this is JayJay." Said Shadow patting his head.  
"Hi!" JayJay smiled.  
Silver bent down to JayJay's height, "How old are you JayJay?"  
"Three."  
"Awesome." Silver smiled, "Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel JayJay?"  
JayJay nodded, "Can I Daddy?"  
Shadow nodded and JayJay went with Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze and Shadow sat at a picnic table.  
"So," Blaze said, "Who's JayJay's Mama?"  
Shadow looked sad.  
"Shadow?"  
"Rouge."  
"Oh. Why are you sad?"  
"Rouge died having him."  
Blaze hugged him, "I'm sorry Shadow."  
He nodded.  
It was silent for a while.  
Blaze fingered her drink, "Remember when we were kids Shadow?"  
He smiled, "Yeah."  
"And our first kiss?"  
He nodded smiling, "Yeah. We were in third grade."  
"And Scourge dared you to kiss me." Blaze laughed, "And then we would talk about how when we grew up we were gonna get married."  
"And we were gonna have twelve kids." Shadow added.  
Blaze giggled with red cheecks, "How could I forget? Remember that time in seventh grade?"  
Shadow groaned, "Yes. I was in detention for a week."  
"But that was so sweet of you to do that. The two boys you beat up were in the hospital for weeks."  
"What? They were looking at my girl."  
Blaze blushed, "You've still got the charm you had in school."  
Shadow smiled, "So I'm told."  
Blaze sighed, "Shadow?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I know Rouge's death hurt you, and I'm asking a lot of you to ask this, but," She paused, "Can we go back to the way we were before you moved away?"  
He looked surprised.  
"I just never pictured myself with anyone else."  
He sighed, "I would like to Blaze, but JayJay, I don't know how he would feel about us."  
Blaze looked sad, "I understand."  
Shadow sighed, part of him wanted to be with her, but he had to think of JayJay, that little boy is his whole world.

JayJay and Silver came back.  
JayJay smiled up at Shadow, "That was so fun! I wish I could fly like that!" He climbed in Shadow's lap and snuggled up, "Daddy? Do you have to work tomarrow?"  
Shadow nodded.  
"I wish I could stay home instead of going to daycare."  
"Sorry JayJay."  
He sighed, "I wish I had a Mommy."  
Shadow looked over at Blaze.  
She smiled.  
"Hey JayJay?" Shadow asked.  
"What?"  
"How would you feel if Daddy got a girlfriend?"  
"Your getting a girlfriend?!" He exclaimed.  
"Now hold on a second..."  
"I"m gonna have a Mama!" He hugged Shadow, "Thank you Daddy! Thank you!"  
Shadow smiled and rubbed his head.  
"I could watch JayJay while your at work tomarrow." Blaze offered, "Then he could stay home."  
Shadow nodded, "Thanks Blaze."

The next morning Blaze got up and took a shower. Then she got dressed, brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.  
She ate a quick breakfast and headed for Shadow's.

"Hi Shadow."  
"Hey." He said letting her in.  
"Where's JayJay?"  
"He's still asleep. I have to get going."  
"Kay." She grabbed his white fur and gave him a quick kiss.  
He smiled, "I'll be back soon."  
"Love you." BLaze whispered.  
Shadow felt a lump in his throat, "I love you too." He replied blinking back tears.  
He went out to his motorcycle and drove away.

Blaze went to JayJay's room to check on him.  
He's sleeping on his side, cuddled up in the blankets, sucking his thumb.  
Blaze smiled and softly closed the door.

After a while JayJay woke up.  
He went in the living room.  
Blaze was sitting on the couch reading.  
She looked up, "Good morning JayJay."  
"Morning Miss Blaze."  
He climbed up on the couch beside her.  
She smiled at him, "Did you sleep good?"  
He nodded, "Can we have breakfast?"  
"Of course."  
She picked JayJay up and went to the kitchen.

She held him on her hip as she cooked.  
He lay his head on her shoulder, "Miss Blaze?"  
"Yes JayJay?"  
"Are you Daddy's girlfriend?"  
"Yes I am."  
She put some food on his plate and set him at the table.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course." She said sitting across from him.  
"What is a girlfriend?"  
"Well, she's someone that a boy wants to be with for a long time. Maybe even for ever. And if he does, and if she wants to be with him, they'll get married."  
"So how do they know they want to be together forever? 'Cause that's a long time" JayJay asked swallowing his food.  
"They spend time together."  
"Doing what?"  
"Anything. They go eat together, or go see a movie. Just do something fun where they can get to know each other better."  
"Oh." He grinned, "Have you ever kissed Daddy?"  
Blaze was surprised, "Um, yes."  
He smiled, "I knew it!"  
"All right JayJay, finish your breakfast."  
He put the rest of his food in his mouth, "I"m done." He mumbled with his mouth full.  
"Swallow it before you get down."  
"Why?"  
"Because you might choke."  
He finished chewing and and swallowed, "Now I'm done."  
"Ok."  
He climbed down from the chair and went to the living room.

Blaze washed the dishes and then joined him.  
He was sitting on the floor watching TV.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Whatever Daddy was watching last night."  
Blaze picked up the DVD case, G.I. Joe.  
"I don't think your Dad would want you to watch this."  
"Why not?"  
"Wouldn't you rather watch something else?"  
"No."  
She sighed and took the movie out of the player.  
"Hey!" JayJay whined.  
"Here, I brought a movie for you." She put Wreck-it-Ralph in the player.  
At first JayJay pouted, but soon he found himself enjoying the movie.  
"Hey look! It's Uncle Sonic!" He shouted, pointing at the screen.  
Blaze smiled, "Sure is."

After the movie was over Blaze and JayJay webt outside.  
He climbed on the trampoline, "Come on Miss Blaze!"  
She smiled and climbed on after him.  
"Whee!" JayJay shouted.  
Blaze laughed.  
He poked her in the shoulder, "Tag! Your it!"  
She smirked and chased him around on the trampoline.  
He screamed with delight.  
Blaze caught him and he lay back on the trampoline.  
"Your it!" Blaze exclaimed, poking him in the stomach.  
He giggled, "Miss Blaze! I'm ticklish!"  
"Oh you are?"  
She started tickling him.  
He started laughing, "Miss Blaze!"  
She smiled, "What?"  
"Stop!" He laughed.  
"Hmm...No." She smirked and kept tickling him.  
He squirmed, still laughing, "Mama stop!"  
She stopped.  
He sat up, "I'm sorry Miss Blaze." He apologized.  
Blaze sighed.  
He was looking down at the trampoline with his ears pinned sadly. He rubbed his arm.  
"JayJay..."  
She noticed he was sniffling, and tears threatened to spill down his face.  
She scooted closer to him and pulled him in her arms, "It's ok JayJay. You can cry."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.  
She stroked his quills.  
Eventually he calmed down.  
"Why are you so upset?" Blaze asked him.  
"I want my Mommy!"  
"Oh JayJay..."  
"And she's not coming back!" He sobbed, "She ded. And it's because of me."  
"Don't say that!" She took his face in her hands, "It is not your fault. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
"Daddy."  
Blaze's mouth made a straight line.  
"He started yelling at me, saying it was my fault Mama's gone. And that if it wasn't for me she'd still be alive."  
"That's not true JayJay."  
"Yes it is. Daddy never lies."  
"He was just upset JayJay, he knows that's not true."  
JayJay sniffled, "I still wish Mama was here." He said wiping his nose, "she would've taught me how to fly."  
"Tell ya what, we'll go get some lunch. And then I'll help you learn."  
He looked up at her, "Really?"  
She nodded.  
He flung his arms around her neck, "I love you Miss Blaze." He whispered.  
She smiled, "I love you too."

After lunch they went back outside.  
"All right JayJay, spread your wings out for me."  
He spread them out.  
The way the light shone on them made the red part seem to glow.  
Blaze smiled, "Now flap them a little."  
He did.  
"Ok. Now try jumping."  
He nodded and jumped, "I"m flying!"  
Blaze smiled.  
"Yay!" He exclaimed, tackling her in a hugm "Did you see me?!"  
She nodded, "Sure did. You did great."  
He smiled, "I can't wait to show Daddy!"

The rest of the day passed quickly.  
Soon it was time for JayJay to get ready for bed.  
"Ok JayJay, you need to take a bath."  
"Yay!" He exclaimed and ran to get his toys.  
Blaze laughed and started the water.  
He came back with some boats and army men, "Oh, I almost forgot." He ran off to get something.  
Blaze smiled.  
He came back with a sea monster toy, "Now I'm ready!"  
"Ok, get in."  
He tossed his toys in and climbed in.  
Blaze closed the toilet seat and sat on it with a book.  
JayJay played for a while, "Look out a sea monster! Oh no! Save us!" Then he made the sea monster eat some of the army men.  
Blaze stifled a laugh, then she went back to her book.  
"Uh oh! It's a tidal wave!" JayJay shouted and started flapping his wings, sending water flying all over Blaze.  
"Ahh! JayJay!"  
"Oops. Sorry Miss Blaze."  
She sighed, "That's alright JayJay. Let's get you washed up."  
"Ok."  
Blaze washed his fur and quills, "Alright, all done."  
He climbed out and she wrapped him in a towel.

When he was nice and dry she took him to his room.  
He climbed in the bad and Blaze pulled the blankets up to his chin, "Good night JayJay." She said kissing his forehead.  
"Good night Miss Blaze."  
She turned off the light and left the room.


End file.
